Happy Birthday
by lulucie
Summary: Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lili76 ! Du coup, l'histoire parle de l'anniversaire d'un certain Danny Williams.


**Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lili76 ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Ce matin là, lorsque Danny ouvrit la porte des bureaux du 5-0, il trouva le lieu étrangement calme. Faisant un rapide tour de l'emplacement, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Chose étrange pour un mardi, à huit heures. Rares étaient les matins où il arrivait avant Steve... Ce dernier avait pour habitude d'arriver le premier, bien longtemps avant les autres. Cependant Daniel ne s'inquiéta pas ; son coéquipier avait sûrement prolongé son footing quotidien, ou sa douche «_Parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, les douches de trois minutes de Steve ne sont tout bonnement pas humaines. Où peut-on penser à toutes les choses étranges et idiotes de la vie, se croire un philosophe ou avoir l'impression de chanter juste, si ce n'est sous la douche ? Seul un ciborg comme mon SuperSEAL peut s'en passer»_ pensa le blond. Mettant fin à ses rêvasseries, il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'occupa de classer de vieux papiers qui trainaient depuis un moment.

Il travailla une bonne heure avant de sortir de son bureau, où Chin et Kono l'attendaient.

- Joyeeeux anniversaaaaire Danny ! Lancèrent en coeur les deux cousins, qui s'avancèrent vers leur collègue pour lui donner une petite accolade.

- Merci, répondit-il avec le sourire.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, souriant. Chin observa les lieux avant de demander où se trouvait «le boss». Danny allait répondre qu'il n'en savait absolument rien quand la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit.

Message reçu à 9h45_. _**Steve McGarrett. **

**«**_Salut Daniel... Je ne serais pas présent aujourd'hui et je m'en excuse. Je dois régler quelques problèmes, rien de dangereux je te rassure. Joyeux anniversaire quand même. On fêtera ça dignement à mon retour. Bonne journée mon Danno.»_

Bonne journée ?! Il se payait sa tête. Steve avait "quelque chose" à faire, le jour de son chose qui n'était pas dangereux, mais quelque chose dont il ne parlait pas ouvertement. Qui avait donc 90% de chances d'être dangereux. Et il lui souhaitait une bonne journée. Ce n'était pas comme si Danno finirait par passer sa journée d'anniversaire, sensée être mémorable, à s'inquiéter pour son partenaire et à se demander ce qu'il faisait...

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis cinq bonnes minutes («_Si je passais moins de temps à râler, qui plus est dans ma tête, ce serait bien moins... Oh mais faut que j'arrête c'est plus possible.»_ ), il tena informé ses amis de la situation.

- Oh, je suis désolée Danny, lui répondit Kono, posant une main sur son bras. Mais tu sais ce soir, tu n'as qu'à venir sur la plage avec Grâce, on ira manger chez Kamekona et on se fera une petite soirée sympa, si ça te dit ?

Daniel soupira avant de répondre.

- Oui, ça pourrait être sympa. J'en parlerais à Grâce et je te tiens au courant. Merci, en tout cas.

L'hawaïenne lui sourit mais voyait bien que l'enthousiasme n'y était pas. Danny se passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa. Kono fit un petit signe discret à Chin, qui s'empressa d'aller parler au blondinet.

- Eh, Danny ! Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Steve. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien d'important. Il aurait rien fait de risqué le jour de ton anniversaire, tu le sais bien.

- Ouai, il aurait rien fait de risqué, mais il me laisse quand même tomber comme une vieille chaussette, non ? Faudra vraiment que je lui apprenne les règles de la société à ce petit.

Chin fut pris d'un rire qu'il essaya de masquer mais le blond l'avait bien évidemment remarqué. Interloqué, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que si l'un de vous deux de devait appeler l'autre «ce petit»... Ce serait peut-être pas toi. Rien de méchant, tu comprends.

- Oh c'est malin ça, très matin ! Des blagues sur ma petite taille, comme c'est original, et le jour de mon anniversaire en plus ! Tu vas me le payer cher, mon **petit**, et j'insiste bien sur le mot, **mon petit Chin !**

Le brun fut pris d'un fou rire tandis que le blond regagnait son bureau, faisant mine d'être en colère. Une fois assis, il laissa s'échapper un petit rictus. Finalement, Chin n'avait pas tord.

La journée suivit son cours. Danny pensait à Steve, mais quelque part, sa petite discussion avec Chin l'avait rassuré. Et puis, il n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée en pensant à ça. Il comptait sur Kono pour partager sa bonne humeur habituelle et mettre l'ambiance.

Avant de sortir du bureau, il attrapa son téléphone et décida de prévenir Rachel qu'il passerait prendre Grâce vers 19h. La réponse de son ex-femme fut quelque peu déconcertante :

_« -Daniel, je pensais que je te l'avais dit la semaine dernière... Notre fille ne vient pas chez toi ce soir. _

-Pardon ? Non non non je ne crois pas avoir entendu ça.

_- Tu sais bien que l'anniversaire de Stan est la veille du tien.. Pour l'occasion, on a décidé de partir en croisière ce week-end.. Mais je te laisse Grace la semaine prochaine. C'est ce qui était prévu. Je suis certaine de t'en avoir parlé.. _

- Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si tu m'avais dit que Grace serait absente le soir de l'anniversaire de son père !

_- Ecoute, je suis désolée, mais il est trop tard maintenant... _

- J'imagine oui ! Sur ce, bonne soirée et profite bien de ta croisière avec ma fille !_»_

Danny raccrocha. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps de cet anniversaire.. Sans Steve, ni Grace, pour la première fois en trois ans.

Ce soir devait être spécial... Il finirait en soirée banale avec Chin, Kono et Kamekona.

Daniel se rendit à la plage avec un petit pincement au coeur. Il venait ici surtout pour faire plaisir aux deux cousins.. mais il avait en réalité bien envie de s'enfermer chez lui, de s'installer devant un des films que Steven lui avait conseillé et d'oublier son désespoir dans une bonne glace au chocolat. _Avec un supplément chantilly. Et peut-être un peu de coulis de chocolat. _

Se dirigeant vers la table où ses amis l'attendaient, il annonça que sa fille ne pouvait être présente.

- En fait, si, lui répondit une voix masculine.

Steve venait de sortir du camion de Kamekona, portant Grace sur son dos. Cette dernière souriait avant de crier «SURPRISE !». Elle et Steve portaient une bandelore _Joyeux anniversaire Danno !_Danny s'empressa d'aller embrasser sa fille sous le regard attendri de ses collègues. Chacun commanda son repas et Daniel en profita pour demander au SEAL de discuter. Ce dernier accepta avec plaisir, ne se doutant pas qu'une tornade blonde allait lui tomber dessus.

- Non mais tu te rends compte Steven ? Oui, bien sûr, tout ça est très touchant, mais t'imagines pas la journée que j'ai eu, hein ! J'ai passé le jour entier à m'inquiéter pour toi, à me demander quelle mission de fou tu étais encore en train de faire, dans quel état tu allais revenir ! Et c'était très gentil de ta part de me faire croire que ma fille était partie en croisière pour que je sois heureux de la retrouver mais t'avais pas le droit de faire ça ; j'ai passé une journée de merde sans toi et Grace ! Parce que je suis rien sans vous deux, alors ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord, même si c'est pour me faire plaisir.

- Danny, je -

- Non, maintenant que j'ai pu exprimer ma colère quotidienne, tu peux te taire et je peux quand même te remercier d'avoir organisé ça. C'était très mignon de ta part. Très, très mignon.

En prononçant ces paroles, Danno s'était rapproché de Steve et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire afin d'y déposer un doux baiser.

- De rien mon Danno, répondit-il en l'embrassant de plus belle.

- Eh, oh, les amoureux, le repas est servi ! Vous vous embrasserez plus tard ! Les chambra Kono.

Cela fit rire les deux compères qui s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs amis.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La soirée qu'il pensait être la pire de sa vie fut finalement l'une des meilleures. Enfin...

Jusqu'au gateau. Danno venait de recracher la cuillerée qu'il avait pris quelques secondes auparavant.

_- _Steven McGarrett ! De l'ANANAS ?! Comment as-tu osé ?!


End file.
